Anna and The Snow Queen
by Gmonster
Summary: Modern Elsanna AU: In Tokyo's biggest hospital,Doctor Elsa Arendelle faces the medical challenge of a lifetime when Archaeologist Helga Sinclair becomes the subject to a eerie illness that she must solve. Meanwhile her sister Anna faces the increasing rash actions of Doctor Hans and his partner Maleficent. (M rated for Nudity, incest smut,violet images, rough language)
1. the Mermaid's Ghost

_A brilliant doctor in Oslo once taught me a very important lesson..._

 _..."Everyone lies"._

"Morning Jasmine" speck the attending nurse as the pretty short haired woman smiled back. She visted the coma ward often , she carried around with her a book, basically a children's book and she felt this one was very special to the patient she would read it too. The book's title

 _ **THE SNOW QUEEN**_

 _"Everyone lies and everyone has there reason to lie" to me, it could be anyone off the street or it could be someone that you personally know like say...a sister._

"Doctor Arendelle, the patient's ready" asked the attending surgeon as the red haired woman in scabs as she finished washing her hands. Underneath the surgeon's mask, she was smiling. Life was good

 _The policeman you pass on the way to work, the priest at the local shrine, your boss at work, your co-workers and of course doctors..._

 ** _" I can give her no greater power then she already has,said the woman. Don't you see how strong that is? How men and animals are obliged to serve her, and well she has get through the world, barefooted as she is. She cannot receive any more power greater then she now has,which consists in her own purity and innocence of heart. If she cannot herself obtain access to the Snow Queen, and remove the glass fragments from little Kay, we can do nothing to help her"_ ** Nurse Jasmine looked up from her book to the coma patient, a tall blonde woman.

 _Doctors make the most terrible of liers, when we mean "you're going be okay" actually translates into " You be dead within ten mouths" or " No... , you're leg has a little frost bite, that's all" is really " ..the frostbite has completely covered your leg, am going to have to cut it off, hope you enjoy that ". We softening the blow of how not upset you...too much_

"Little to the left...Doctor Arendelle..."

"Um...Kristoff.."

"Yes.. doctor?"

"Please shut up"

 _I can't say if that's a good or bad thing but who am i to judge. You're end up suing me anyways...right?_

"Kida , you will do the honors?" the army captain asked to the long white haired woman as she went up to platform to speck to the large crowd of the funeral, bitterly smiling she answered " It be my pleasure sir"

 _Just don't think it would ever soften the blow or the fact that simply saying "i told so" is a good enough excuse. Mainly because i don't have any time for your crap or making me waste my time when it comes to your whining when the next big crisis happens like a typhoon, earthquake or if you into getting kinky...Godzilla comes stomping through Tokyo and then where you would be when it comes to people lying?...please don't answer that..._

"We're read the next chapter tomorrow, my sleeping beauty. I'll also check on your vitals later on, good night" Jasmine quickly said to the coma patient as she closed her book. Just as she was getting up, suddenly a hand grabbed tight around her.

 _...Here's my advice just Let It Go_

It was the patient as she watched her opening her eyes as she just begin to scream

* * *

 **ANNA AND THE SNOW QUEEN**

"She just wake up screaming?" the shadowy figure asked to the two young female doctors. Both of them quickly looked at each other trying how best to answer that. The green spiked haired doctor was the first one up with her deep Aussie accent

"Well Doctor Arendelle, that's just how Jasmine told it..."

"Coma patients don't just wake up as fast as this one did is that correct?" the shadowy Doctor Arendelle needed something, anything from out of them.

"Yes, madam but Jasmine thanks that this patient's case history is what would interested you in the first place. "

"And why would the both of you think i have anything nice to say about that pretty little princess" Arendelle asked as the silent orange haired doctor gladly flung a file at the figure. Slowly opening up the file, Doctor Arendelle begin to read it.

About a hour or two though

"Think you Jasmine" Doctor Arendelle said quite happily

* * *

"DIS INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL, is one of the first joint venture between various companies from the around the world and the Japanese Ministry of Health have created what is essentially first truly untied hospital in the world.

With the best picked doctors,nurses and specialists in each of there fields, as well as the most cutting edge medical tools that money could buy.

This hospital proves the best support within the local Juban district of Tokyo, Japan, now is there any questions" the long black haired and tall Arab doctor yelled to the eager group of young interns. One of them raised there hand as they continued through the busy mid day lobby of the huge hospital." Yes" he shouted '

"Um, i heard the rumor that the company behind DIS is set to build a similar one in Anaheim, California and another in Orlando, Florida?" questioned the young intern

"You forget one's already been build near Paris and one being planned for Hong Kong. Believe me by saying our two founders are really rather happy with the results" he smiled as he saw another raised hand and answered it rather quickly

"That would be the two head liners originally from the cutting edge medical community of Oslo,Norway...

Anna Arendelle, chief of surgeons and adviser to the board and...

her older sister Elsa Arendelle, "medical specialist",as well as the head of the board of the hospital. Those two are kind of like the reigning princess and queen here and we...well we're just work here ."

"Aladdin, you know Elsa personally hates it when she referred to as "Queen" the dark haired doctor gladly said to the interns as Aladdin turned. "Pardon me ladies and gentlemen allow me introduce you my fellow specialist in advanced medicine, Jasmine"

She stood around smiling at the interns as turned toward Aladdin "Am sure to look forward to working with all now, Cinderella will take over the tour and then later in the day,i'll personally show you what all of you're new jobs are."

She then pulled Aladdin from the group with a happy grin on her face as he was puzzled by her sudden change in attitude

"What the hell, Jasmine, Cinderella is not set to give the tour until tomorrow afternoon"

"That isn't important, Aladdin what is that the "Mermaid" wake up" Jasmine said as her grin grow wider to the now rather shocked Aladdin

"That's...impossible, i'll checked her vitals myself and she was..."

" ...Yes i already know about her vitals, but still you should come with me just in case, you what to protect me!"

"And why would you need protection from a patient?"

"She's pissed off"

* * *

Room 201 of the fourth floor of the hospital was over run with nurses and doctors as well as one angry blonde woman shouting out all of them in German

Also about all of them were speaking in fluent Japanese which just added to the confusion of the chaos. Until Anna was passing by on her way to see how one of her patients on the floor was doing.

Running toward the nurse's station and she begin to speak quckly in Japanese

 _"Is there anyone here that happens to speak German?"_

"I do, Doctor Arendelle" answered a passing short haired Germanic doctor with a rather smooth soft voice to her

"You wouldn't regret this, Snow White"

"I do a little bit seeing i was appointed as this woman's doctor!"

* * *

After clearing the room of the over crowded doctors and nurses,

Anna and Snow White had time to be alone with the infamous "Mermaid" of DIS INTERNATIONAL

Anna had never payed much mind before to this patient until now. Her deep blue eyes looking at her in utter hatred and anger. She was build like a sold tank in terms of how many muscles were ripping through her body. The blonde hair was shorter now with basically a boy's buzz-cut, ever since Anna supervised the first and only operation on her. She remembered for a long time now, the "Mermaid" was bald headed.

Everything about her had remained Anna of Elsa in someways as if this beautiful person was a long lost and very tall sister to them.

 _" WHERE THE HELL AM I!?"_ the Mermaid yelled in still more furious anger

Snow White seemed to be looking at Anna before she begin to talk to her in German herself

" _Hello Jane Doe, it seems a bit sudden for you to wake up in Japan"_

" _JAPAN!"_ The Mermaid looked in utter confusion as Anna observed sitting nearby chair within the room

 _"NO...NO...NO, I WAS IN ICELAND, YOU'RE LYING TO ME. MY FRIENDS ARE WAITING FOR ME IN ICELAND"_

Snow White's soft looks want away as she stormed toward the nearby closed curtains of the room. Forcing them opened, the "Mermaid" saw the tall office buildings as well as seeing...

 _"Tokyo Tower, Mein Herr. You're in Japan and NOT Iceland."_

 _" How...is this possible?"_

 _"I'll let Doctor Arendelle explain"_ Snow White tilled her head toward Anna.

It was fortunate that both sisters were fluent in all types of languages including German as she want to over the Mermaid's bed

 _"Um, it is hard to say as how long you're been here madam, since you seemed to have awaken after being a coma..."_

 _"A COMA!"_

 _"We're JUST as surprised as you are._

 _You're found bleeding on the beach and brought here nearly dead, the only hope was a quick surgery during which you had be put into a direct induced coma._

 _You're supposed to wake up right afterwards but something went wrong somehow and you're been in that coma for five years and..."_

 _"get out"_

 _"Am sorry what did you say"_

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT!"

As both doctors left from out burst with tears in her eyes. The Mermaid looked down at the armband around her, she was so confused right now but did know one thing stood out from all the rest even surpassing the terrible pain that was right now through her. She said one word from her lips that held a lot of meaning for her

"Jane"

* * *

"Snow i want you and nurse GoGo to watch her for any changes" Anna ordered "I don't want her having the same problems we already experience when she was under"

"Your worried that those seizures come back?" Snow White questioned as she noticed Anna nervously walked around the nurse's station.

"Yes, and i know asking a lot on you Snow, but please understand it's for the best"

"Hey, no trouble on my account and this coming from someone who lives with SEVEN room mates. That's something i wouldn't wish on my worst enemy" Snow White smiled toward Anna. She was good nature enough to understand the insane headache was the mysterious "Mermaid" patient.

Anna still don't know this patient well enough even if it was five years since the mysterious event surrounding her. She know that the seizures were brought about something and just the new fact that the patient had somehow awaken naturally from an artful coma with no ill effect was crazy enough from a medical point of view. Since she arrived there was always a nearly fastening problem for the entire staff of DIS. And the fact that no one know who actual name just added another layer.

Anna Arendelle don't quite tell the ENTIRE story of how she ended up with them. Mainly because she herself couldn't believe it and she doubt the patient would ether.

Now looking down at her watch, she suddenly realized she had be somewhere tonight

* * *

TOKYO EMPIRE HOTEL

" Ladies and gentlemen,i welcome you all to the annual fundraiser for the new DIS Cancer Center "

Anna had decided on wearing a stunning strapless green dress, her hair was done in a Japanese bun. Everything from her beautiful green nails to the elegant perfume of scented flowers, she was the beautiful at the party. Although she don't feel like it at very least and didn't want to even think about work.

"You look simply amazing Ms. Arendelle" Anna closed her eyes at the familiar sound of a male voice, and one she don't want to hear ever again

"Hans, come to crawl out of your slimy little cave and visit us mere mortals"

Hans was laughing at her even if she was giving him a look that turn any other men to stone with it.

"Oh Anna, you haven't changed since leaving Oslo. You or your ice queen of a sister, i thought that would all change when she appointed me as one of the new board of directors"

"Clearly, she was under the insane impression that you changed or that i would forgive you for some equally insane reason" Anna's elegant voice was increasing in it's venom when it come to people like Hans.

They had a history together and one that she would rather like to forget

"Don't forget that the fact that the board members are still not firmly in place or that half of your medical trials have been cancelled. It's things like that scares away people"

Anna hated it but she was agreeing with that statement,

" Those trials are delayed for various reasons and NONE of them have anything to do with you or your fucking threats!"

"Careful, doctor, if i see something that smells like a "threat" to my position with this hospital then you and your sister will picking your begs back to Norway. And this time no amount of money can save you from that" he steered at her as she tightening one of her fists. She was soooooo ready to punch him when...

"Doctor Hans...i believe i run into a friend of yours, just now a Ms. Maleficent"

* * *

"Doctor Elsa...

WE were just talking about you, if you excuse me i think me and my friend have a lot to talk about, good evening" he turned away from Anna coming face to face with Elsa

Elsa had dress herself in a rather handsomely stunning man's blue dinner suit. Unlike her sister, she had taken to letting her long hair down. The strong smell of cologne hung around her. The piercing blue eyes made twice as radiated then Anna. She held more a mixture of beauty and butch attitude that would be terrifying to those that DON'T know her and yet her patients still trusted her with there lives. But everyone including her harshest critics within the medical circles agreed on one thing...

Elsa was the very reason DIS INTERNATIONAL even existed in the first place

The sisters both come from good money and the most famous family within Norway but Elsa don't want that to be the only thing she would be remembered for that. She had patterned herself after all by a rather charming rouge of a doctor working at the university where she was studying medicine.

A doctor by the name of Walt and one that changed her views on how medical science could work

DIS INTERNATIONAL was her ultimate tribute to the man and yet she always felt she would never top him. The hospital was made to become a glowing promise of a new age within the boundless areas of medical science and that future lay right now within Japan.

Still Elsa was also the most controversial figure at DIS for various reasons as well, one of which was the fact that she had a cold attitude toward some patients and doctors. And other times had a fury temper as well. She never limited herself to one area of medicine and the ways she would used them basically made the doctors in at least some of the same areas look like idiotic and one of those people happened to be Hans. As IF she ever cared what that guy thought.

As he walked away from both sisters, Elsa led Anna to the center of the dance floor as the music changed to a slow romantic tone. But Anna still had anger in her eyes

"Why the hell Elsa are you KEEPING that heartless bastard as a member of the new board!?" she watched as her sister giggled as if it was a joke and not anything serious

"Maybe Anna, i just like pushing your buttons plus the fact that i wasn't given many options when all the old board members quit. Besides Doctor Hans is the best brain surgeon in Norway and to have him as part of DIS is a great help to me..."

"But the man is a slime ball!"

"Well you are right on at least that area but then again I need someone like that to help us with our..."little" problem"

"You call the fact that the old board members kept saying "GO TO HELL" a little problem?. How in the world are going make these newer people see things you're way then?"

"By hoping to impress them in some fashion and...am running out of ideas as to the HOW and i was thinking we could brain storm on it..."

"Oh no, this night i just it to be just you and me having "fun" and me forgetting something like that bitch coma patient"

"Bitch...coma patient?"

Anna could see Elsa was beginning give her a look in her eyes of utter surprise but she wanted to have NONE of that "Oh hell"

Thinking quickly she had do something to get Elsa off of that

In the middle of the ball room in front of about everyone around them too busy with there Anna had decided on her one course of action...

She had grabbed Elsa's face and kiss fully and passionately on the lips...Elsa was pretty taken off guard by this for sure

But then again Elsa and Anna don't care if it was lesbian incest, they just know it as love

* * *

 _"Hello"_

" Is this Professor Jane Porter?"

 _"Yes..yes it is"_

"This is Doctor Snow White, am specking from DIS INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL in Tokyo, Japan"

 _"TOKYO!? what the bloody hell is this about?"_

* * *

The door opened to empty hotel room as Elsa and Anna furthered there intense kissing between them. They always enjoy the surprise looks on people's faces although one occasion they joked they were _"cousins"_ and not sisters.

Elsa always remembered laughing at that to Anna's annoyance but then again she felt like hiding the lesbian part of there over wise open relationship that kept going beyond the sisterly aspect.

Anna had known deep down that entire hospital staff had also speak about it at least quietly and it was basically a open secret around everyone else except of course the poor new interns and she thought they would possibly get heart attacks from knowing such a fact.

Elsa had taken off her dinner coat throwing it somewhere nearby in the room as Anna nervously laughed. They had done this dance so many times, it become a nightly event except for the times of the long hospital hours and just sleeping asleep in each's other arms.

Elsa had never been interest in guys even if it was people like Hercules, Aladdin,Maui, Phillip, and Flynn Rider although the last one was pretty much a "jerk".

The females on the other hand was a different for Elsa.

The doctors and nurses like Belle,Ariel,Alice, Mirana, Elizabeth Swann, Syrena, Jasmine

Merida, Tina,Mulan, Aurora,Moana and Rapunzel

among so many others, those women had made her heart beat a bit faster as well as seeing Aladdin's new sexy surgical intern Kuvira.

Selfishly she thought if she were born in earlier time then modern day then she think of having her own harem. It was a stupid thought but then again she couldn't think of a better reason for it. But her heart would always belong to Anna no matter what.

Watching her sister/lover slowly undress was making Anna impatient, so she just decided to quickly pulled down her dress. To Anna's mind Elsa was too gentlemanly and she was becoming too horny want that right now. Just seeing Elsa with a big stupid grin on her face was enough. She couldn't stop moaning loudly as Elsa began to touch her breasts and wanting to do the same to her.

Elsa had put her head into Anna's freckled left breast, kissing roughly on the elected nipple as her horny sister above moaned loader then ever. Not wanting to be left out of all the fun, Anna forcefully unbuttoned the white shirt just so her hands could began massaging both of Elsa's breasts.

Elsa continued her kissing across the valley of the breasts and she too felt the impatience that her sister was giving off. But she wanted this something of a romantic evening for both of them. They had started this dance a long time ago in Norway, the tense feelings for each other was already the breaking point, on top of the "incest" so for some time they had keep them hidden. They had thought that distraction of there medical careers was enough but then again just brought a whole new set of problems. The only note worthy thing to quit that was for them to stop surpassing there feelings for each other.

And have EVERYONE know that there love could survive anything including the venom of Doctor Hans and the insane jealously he has for Elsa. At maybe one happy time the doctors were indeed friends but now it would be hard to believe any of that. But Elsa wasn't going to get worked up on that bastard.

Elsa's hands slowly traced there way down to Anna's lovely freckled back as she was still partly in her beautiful dress. Her kisses were making there way down her belly as Elsa forced down the rest of the dress. She laughed a bit to discovered the fact that her sister had not taken to wearing any panties at all. Looking directly into Anna's lovely bare mound was enough make the playful Elsa's mouth water. Her fingers had went from tracing to focusing themselves on to Anna's clit.

"Ohhhh fuck yeahhhhhhhhhh Elsa" Anna had never been able to control the dirty talk as she felt the first strong hint of what her sister was going to do with her.

"Lick it...ohhhh please" She was begging her and Elsa still not saying not any word did what was asked.

Anna had always taken her sister to be a corny romantic at heart. And the added fact of how much of a cold heart it was for Anna to even dare to love someone like that. Elsa's lips had touched the pink folds as Anna closed her eyes to the sensation. Her own arms moved around wildly before forcing themselves to the back of Elsa's head. Her sister's tongue moved now faster and faster through her pussy and the screams of pleasure were ever increasing with both of them. She was so close to cumming it was such lovely torture on her and Elsa's mouth wasn't going to stop until she had gotten her first orgasm.

The look on Anna's face was hinting that already for Elsa when finally "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Elsaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

After all that Anna looked to see Elsa licking her fingers as she began to happily laugh out loud. Here she was completely naked while her own sister just sit on the bed topless with still her boy pants on. "That was...fun" Elsa simply said with rough tomboy charm that Anna liked so much.

Anna just her arms around Elsa kissing as rough and long as possible. Her lips parted from her though

"Now sis...it's MY turn"

Elsa was smiling stupidly again like a dork and Anna wouldn't haven't any other way

* * *

SEVERAL HOURS LATER...

At the hospital, Snow White had back from her break to check into one of Nurse stations. A nearby magazine lay on the table, a NATIONAL GEOGRAPHIC and this one had suddenly caught her eye that she felt like a complete moron for seeing it earlier.

Just as she was about pick it up though Nurse GoGo had come running toward her "Snow-sensei, the patient she's going into another seizure!"

Snow quickly dropped the magazine as she run with the nurse.

The magazine's headline was also quite interesting as well

 _ **FAMOUS YOUNG ARCHAEOLOGIST SAYS SHE IS CLOSE TO DISCOVERING THE TRUE LOCATION OF ATLANTIS**_

* * *

TOKYO EMPIRE HOTEL...

 _Help me_

Elsa awakened suddenly as Anna rested quietly. She had gotten out of her bed completely naked looking around the darkened room.

She felt like she was being pulled somewhere as what out into the long hallway of the hotel. Getting out of her own room, she had suddenly noticed something...different about the soft floor of the hallway.

Looking down she saw bloody footprints within the carpet and even as she covered her mouth in utter horror, she still just mindlessly followed them where it would go.

And there going right to the elevator. As the doors opened Elsa was stunned by what she saw in there...

She was seemingly under the sea and looking at a giant domed city, it was futuristic beyond anything she ever seen in her entire life. Elsa's mouth couldn't gasping in utter amazement and yet it was eerie as well.

Every now and then quick moving shadows were seen and yet she couldn't a clear enough look at them.

Before she could figure out what the hell she was seeing, the elevator stopped, the doors with all around view of the ocean parted revel a more mysterious sight.

She was on top of the roof of the hotel, as Elsa moved out of it. She suddenly saw a change in the weather as a violet snow storm seemingly covered the city around her. Yet the cold wasn't bothering her in the least bit even if she was naked.

But then she saw standing in the middle of the rooftop, another woman as well.

From just the back she too was just as nude as Elsa. Yet there was something..eerily tragic about her

 _You should have helped me_

Elsa could hear every word she said even if the snow storm was raging on.

"Why can't i help you?, what the hell you do want with you?"

 _Release me, Snow Queen, i can't do what you ask..._

 _what kind of evil monster are you that would torment me like this?_

"Torment you?, i don't even know you!" Elsa shouted

Suddenly the nude woman turned toward with an angry look in her face.

What she saw next scared her...

Elsa saw the figure was a young woman who was nude body was deadly pale. The blonde hair was in a Mohawk style, her hands were sharpened claws and her teeth were like those of a shark. Her one good eye was completely red but it was the other one that was sickening.

The other eye was impaled by a huge sharp piece of glass. As a doctor it was medically impossible that anyone would survive like this poor..."thing" was.

Elsa also noticed that the monstrous figure's left breast was also impaled by yet another even sharper piece of the same glass. It seemed very closed to her heart.

Further down both of the figure's feet were bloody. What the hell had happened with this figure and why was it was terrorizing Elsa so deeply

Shaking all over her body Elsa yelled toward the figure "AM SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU,YOU MONSTER IF..."

 _AM NOT THE MONSTER HERE, SNOW QUEEN...YOU ARE!_

 _STOP TORTURING ME!...WHAT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO RUIN ME..._

 _WHO MADE YOU GOD!_

Just then the creature was close enough to Elsa as the being's hands grabbed her checks as the creature kissed her fully on the lips.

There was no love at all in the act and as the kiss as she began coughing up blood...

 _"ELSA!"_

* * *

"Elsa, WHAT THE HELL?" the robed Anna yelled grabbing the naked shoulder of her shaking sister.

As if coming out of a trace Elsa looked around confusingly as she was still on top of the roof...

But there was no violet snow storm since Japan had been having a record setting Summer heat wave even at night.

Not even caring she was fully nude Elsa was quickly walking around the roof top to Anna's confused look on her face

"DON'T YOU SEE HER?"

"See who Elsa?" Anna questioned

"THE MONSTER!, she was...she was also the most beautiful thing i ever seen in my entire life. She had blonde hair like mine!"

"...Blonde hair?"

* * *

"You could have just been seriously drunk Elsa" Anna reasoned within one of the smaller confidence rooms of the hospital, it was the next day

"I WASN'T DRUNK!, Anna, besides you're known me long enough to even seen me when i was drunk" Elsa added.

She had been walking around the room nervously. She couldn't the "dream" out of her head or what the hell it even meant. A female "thing" was accusing of her of tormenting her in some fashion and it was she that was the monster?.

Elsa couldn't get the image of the mysterious underwater city out of her head ether, did the poor creature come from that place. Where ever that was, what could been the actual meaning for any of this.

Why was the meaning of the snow storm as well?

Just as she starting to shake again from just remembering all that again, at least three of the members of her team arrived

Aladdin

Kuvira

and finally Snow White

"Where's the rest of the group?" Anna questioned as Kuvira quickly answered

"Jasmine has clinic duty, Cinderella is still teaching the new interns and i believe Aurora is still sick with the flu, so Mulan is filling in her own hours for Aurora's."

Elsa was shaking her head sadly, she loved putting her team through a lot and this time it would make her forget the dream from last night

Before she could say anything, Anna was the first to speak "First thing i like ALL of you to look into is how our Mermaid is doing?"

"Mermaid?" Elsa questioned as Snow White run quickly into the confidence room

"Yeah, Anna, you were right to worry about our patient. The seizures come back in full force last night!"

"Let me guess...the Mermaid right?"

"Elsa i told Cleo and Rikki to give you her file!?" Anna sounded annoyed

Elsa giggled a bit at the annoyance "Well, i found the file was just something to laugh at and i sure as hell was barely interest in taking the case!"

"Elsa!"

Before Anna was about to blast her sister's arrogance Snow White speak up

"Guys let's start by NOT calling her the "Mermaid"anymore"

As she slammed down the National Geographic magazine and the whole room gasped as what was on the cover...

It was the patient! but this was sexier here giving a teasing smile and wearing a brown leather jacket and equally brown beaten hat holding a small golden head idol.

Elsa gasped to noticed she looked quite similar to the creature from her bizarre dream

"Meet Professor Helga Katrina Sinclair!, last year's Nobel Prize winner for breakthrough in Ancient studies" Snow White proudly said to the surrounding doctors " and she's supposed to be DEAD for the past five years"

"WHAT THE HELL!?...this IS our Mermaid?" Aladdin looked surprised by all this

Snow went on "A full army funeral in her honor was held in Frankfurt, Germany on just this very day"

Suddenly Snow heard Elsa laughing insanity as if all this was funny in some sad way

"AHAHAHAHAH, oh my god, we been having "Lara Croft" right here in our hospital and NO ONE bothered to figure out who is was!?AHAHAHAHA"

"Not all of us are finding a bit funny though Elsa" Anna said still a bit annoyed but she also sounded surprised by all this information

"Plus we couldn't figure out half of what's going with her!" Snow said over Elsa still laughing

"What do you mean?"

"Well she said right afterwards that "There will be no more tests" on her and she's being iron clad about it."

"But...but you're her doctor right?" Kuvira questioned

"My hands are tight on this issue and Jasmine has told me that rather help out injured Sumo Wrestlers then go face Helga ever again!" Snow sounded a bit disappointed but before she could say anything Elsa began to walk toward the door

"Doctor what you doing?"

Elsa rather happily answered "I'll talk to her about doing your tests, Snow. In the meantime, all of you go back to any of the findings of Professor Sinclair when she was in that coma. The X-RAYS, the E.A.G.S, anything to figure out to cause the seizures in the first place and seen if we're missing something now."

"Wait, Elsa she DOESN'T want to talk to any of her doctors!" Anna intoned as Elsa grinned

"Fortunately am NOT one of her doctors, Anna and besides i always wanted to met a real life _Little Mermaid_ "

* * *

 **Writer's note: I was always interested in doing a modern day Elsanna story line and i thought would be nice to set in a hospital drama setting. With the difference being it a bit more like something from HOUSE M.D but in Japan.**

 **Some of GREY'S ANATOMY is here as well(mainly the off beat bits of the various doctors of DIS INTERNATIONAL)**

 **Dr. Elsa Arendelle is basically a butch female version of House complete with a sort of a anti-social hangup about her.**

 **Her sister Anna is meant to be a bit more a "saintly" doctor then Elsa and there incestuous relationship does add only a bit to the drama here.**

 **This also my second story to feature Helga Sinclair as the first is in the "Trials of Helga Sinclair" but i wanted to make it much more different from that. And one that's equally tragic even in terms of her own lesbian relationship with Jane Porter. As well as eerier to as what is basically wrong with her within this story even compared to the insane hardship she faces in "Trials of Helga Sinclair".**

 **Also fans of Kida may not like the fact that she's treated in a less then favorable light in this story. Including how she and Jane have a interesting "history" together**

 **And of course how wildly different can you get when you can have a HUGE number of Disney animated characters cast in the roles of doctors and nurses. Although Kuvira from LEGEND OF KORRA, i thought to do a more light heart version of her that basically a friend to both Aladdin and Jasmine.**

 **She's the one to call Aladdin the nick name of "AL" as well.**

 **Also there will be a LOT of smut to come in upcoming chapters and this first one with Elsa and Anna was just a small tease.**

 **I hope you can you review and have some feedback as well on this story since just one of many that am trying to do. Still trying to finish a lot of "Trials of Helga Sinclair" though.**

 **Plus i am not sure at all of how a group of doctors would indeed quit such a top paying job of being members of the board for a hospital!?. Or how it would happen to be Hans's doing?.**

 **Also it was my first time really get to write something of a nearly full smut between two female characters but it is very fun to think about.**

 **Again please review**


	2. Prisoner of the Snow Queen

_**"She is flying there where the swarm is thickest.**_

 _ **She is the largest of them all and never remains on the earth, but files up to the dark clouds.**_

 _ **Often at midnight she through the streets of the town**_

 _ **and breathes with her frosty breath upon the windows;**_

 _ **then the ice freezes on the panes into wonderful forms that look like flowers and castles."**_ Jasmine read aloud to the small sleeping boy in the hospital bed as Elsa walked passed her.

Doctor Arendelle had a complete million questions in her head to ask the so called "Mermaid" and each one was because of curiosity. But then again she may have also been quite influenced by the way Walt worked around his own patients in Norway.

When he worked everything from the worst heart ailments to just the flu, it was quite surprising to see him make doctors trust the rather crazy decisions him made.

Basically Elsa was continuing that.

Sure there was some disastrous results with it as well like the old board of directors quitting and her massive blow up over that, she felt in that moment like Walt's dream died with there decision.

It was pretty much boneheaded from beginning to end but she can't deny it was her fault. Anna try her best to keep DIS INTERNATIONAL from falling further apart from then on until Elsa could resume her role within her own hospital.

Maybe it was the more mysterious cases within the hospital, that was what made Elsa feel the most alive.

Yet another lesson she learned from Walt and she felt like she could be quite the fast learner.

These cases she take though were not for the meekest of doctors and usually she just telling the problem wouldn't be half the fun really.

If "fun" involved everything from heart worm to a rather sickening case involving a flesh eating fungus. It was amazing she solved any of these with the patients still thankfully alive.

Pretty good according for a "poor" little rich girl, not that she cared what people said behind her back, she had the feeling that quite possibly Professor Sinclair had been through the same type if not more then her share of critics.

Still the questions lingered in her mind of if this was indeed the same woman she saw in the middle of a raging snow storm. And saying she was a prisoner to her or that she that couldn't solve her problem?

Such things like that were troubling and yet Elsa had no idea what the hell she was talking about

Boy, Elsa had imagined how much Walt would get kick out of her dream...

If it was indeed a dream!

* * *

 _ **"The snow flakes grew larger and larger,till at last they looked just like great white fowls.**_

 _ **Suddenly they flew to one side; the large sledge stopped, and the person who drove rose up.**_

 _ **It was a lady;her cloak and cap were white.**_

 _ **She was tall and of slander figure and of a dazzling whiteness.**_

 _ **She was the Snow Queen"**_

Helga opened her eyes almost painfully, which was a funny and new feeling to have basically. She saw what seemed to be another one of these doctors and they still wouldn't understand what was going on with her.

"I heard you don't want anymore tests done with you?" The new blonde doctor questioned her. Although part of her felt like she was very familiar looking which was strange all the more then suddenly going from Iceland to Japan somehow in one week.

Laughing abit, Helga answered her "It seems had a enough tests when i was asleep and as you can tell am no longer that..."

"Am supposed to just let out on to the streets of Tokyo with that attitude?"

Even through all of the pain she kept her sneer which the new doctor matched a smirk as she spoke up again "Am not having anymore things put in to me! Okay i just want to go back to Frankfurt and tell my friends that failed in finding Atlantis..."

The doctor sudden put her hands to her temple in what was obliviously not the response she wanted from her

"That would be quite hard to do given the fact Ms. Sinclair that you been dead for five years!..."

Helga give the look of confusion on her face as she looked over to her window overlooking the busy afternoon city. Things were not becoming clearer and her mind was filled with random images of pain and...people.

Strange unearthly people and yet there were in a fog in her mind as much as the pain that accompanied the images. As the blonde doctor spoke up again she snapped out a bit of her shock.

"Am truly sorry if no one told you any of this. Professor Sinclair but i have to get a working history to how your're seizures work.

Possibly someone within your family had epilepsy maybe? "

Helga nodded her head "no" as she tried to look quite angry at this doctor

"Nobody i know ever had a seizure in there life much less me!"

The blonde doctor put her warm hand to Helga's chest, the angry thoughts were quickly going away and replace by much more dirtier ones.

Toward this new and very beautiful woman, Helga Sinclair never know what to think when it come to her own personal feelings welling up in places she never visited before. There images always in her head but it was foggy as well.

She felt like a horrible person to dwell on something like having "feelings" toward another woman. Still it was shocking to find out that five long years of her life were gone since Iceland and she hadn't begin to think if her whole family thought she was dead!?. It was scary to the young scientist and her mind wasn't as sharp as she know it was, none of this made anymore sense to her since somehow coming here.

Suddenly she begin crying as the blonde doctor stop touching her as she looked away

"I don't know if i have any words of comfort for but...OH MY GOD!"

She said suddenly as Helga looked to see her tears were bleeding as well as her mouth.

And the feelings of pain were going through her whole body like sharp knifes on skin

"NURSE!" the blonde doctor shouted as Helga just screamed again...

* * *

"Anna, every part of that woman's body was bleeding" Elsa said still quite shocked as her sister covered her mouth, there were both back in the meeting room

"Elsa am...sorry if i don't tell you earlier about her but..."

"Now is not the time for excuses Anna, we need to get everyone we know on this...

I want a biopsy done on her brain...

Another E.E.G for any signs of epilepsy...

Get x-rays done..."

Elsa suddenly noticed the time "DAMN IT not now,...anyways have Kuvira set up a family history with Sinclair and keep her awake!"

Anna give her sister a curious look "Why don't you want her asleep then?" as she turned before leaving

"Because whatever happening was twice now when she was sleeping, Anna...please just trust me on this"

Yeah this was something Walt would enjoy...however painful

* * *

On the bottom floor near the lobby of DIS INTERNATIONAL lay the rather small board room, which Elsa found boring to be in. The idea to even have a board room was one of her former staff members, a boring little guy named Eisner.

Yeah, she wasn't really wanting to remember that doctor simply because she wanted to bodily rage inducing harm to him. Each time there was something wrong with the hospital, Eisner had a way to make it much worse.

Sadly the only happy memory she had of Eisner was when she fired over his mistake involving the hospital money...

Still Doctor Hans wasn't Eisner...he was much worst

* * *

"Ohhhh late again Doctor Arendelle!" spoke out a smooth cold voice as Elsa had walked in with the now flu free Aurora. As Elsa looked on with all the newer board members she had hired for the job.

Doctor Maleficent was something a young hot shot 26 year cardiologist and she smiled widely toward the two women.

"I would feel honored to hear the latest excuse for why we have to wait hours on end for our own CEO not showing up to her own meeting?" she said bluntly toward Elsa's face. As she just tried to look smug in her answers

"Am late because if none of you have heard about our own "little mermaid" here within the hospital..."

"Yes a fairly interesting if not complex case for any of us to look into" answered a older grey haired slightly build Japanese women, Aurora get up from her seat to bow nicely to her, as half of the board get up.

Elsa know her just as a old dear friend to Walt

"Doctor Akiara, it is such a honor for a noted government official from the Heath Ministry to come to the first meeting" Aurora intoned to as ,Akiara just found a side seat as all the board members sit down again

"...Well that everyone has had a such a warm welcome to each other, let us all get down to business" Hans spoke up as he want around the table. Elsa felt like her so called "friend" from Oslo wanted something and this would prove it.

"My friends, i have been trying and failing for weeks on working with some of my own cinical trials

Something to wow the public with..."

Elsa covered her mouth trying not to laugh at Hans suddenly "..And just what would the Japanese public enjoy with your're trials doctor?"

Hans stood his ground as Maleficent sharply eyed Elsa, disapproving of her behavior toward him. But otherwise he just smiled with his answer

"The miracle drug am perfecting, will give people with life threatening sicknesses of the brain such as Epilepsy.

Or with professional players with serve injuries to find life again, children with such pain could play again. Grandparents could fraction in ways like there young again" He eyed Akiara with those words and continued

Doctor Arendelle here and with the Ministry's approval ..."

This time Aurora with her slight Irish accent that interpreted his speech "I fairly new to your're work in Oslo, doctor but is there anything to worry about with this drug should things not go your're way?"

"Well now, i would be rather foolish to not think of such things.

But i'll stake my reputation and with what our chairman has the last say in it!"

Elsa give now a disinterest look toward Hans, since he did outright steal Anna's cinical trials idea.

But she as the head of the board could end him right here and now...but at the cost of losing support of the board and Hans's rather interesting handling of research in the field of medicine that drove him into being hired here. Still he was one to give results and this unnamed drug whatever it was would benefit people greatly, still it would be cutting off her own arm since not of the new members trusted the young doctor.

They know of her as one of the hardest doctors to just work with on any level but Hans still supported her...

She couldn't believe she was actually doing this

"Okay, i'll approve of testing this "miracle" drug with the added oversight of and given there own field of working with brain trauma. I would like however to make a suggestion to you Hans!..."

"What would that be, Doctor Arendelle?"

Elsa just seductively smiled at him or may have been her look of annoyance as she intoned "Don't ever try to kiss up to me ever again,Doctor...

This meeting is dismissed"

* * *

As everyone get up to leave, Elsa eyed Maleficent as she was about to talk with Aurora

"Maleficent, can i have a moment alone with you?"

Maleficent seemed surprised by her attitude "Of course"

After everyone left, Elsa had closed the board room door as she once again eyed her rather seriously. "What is your're own personal judgement on Doctor Winterguard?" she asked to the young woman.

"Well, um that your rather head strong...

Has a rather high standard to live to live up to...

Thinks that your're handling of what this hospital's rules stands for has been...lacking as of late...

And thinks that you get the wrong messages from the late Doctor Walt.."

Elsa begin to bitterly laugh but Maleficent wasn't getting the joke "I don't think anyone know how to handle a person like Walt, Hans included.

So its utter SHIT to believe he has any idea if am living under that man's shadow!..."

She always get quite emotional when people talked behind her back about that man. Maleficent on the other hand just looked disgusted at her as if she would ever tell on the man who was a great and dear friend.

Maleficent quickly get up to leave the room and she turned toward Elsa

"You know Hans is right about one difference between you and your sister..."

Elsa wasn't looking at her as she questioned "What difference?" still very bitterly

"...He said Anna cares about life, while you on the hand are like some venomous snake you rather watch life die all around you until there's nothing left...

Please tell me is that what Walt really truly taught you as the ultimate lesson in medicine?"

She closed the door behind her hard leaving Doctor Arendelle thinking

...she wasn't wrong in that statement

* * *

"Professor, i want to count with me just to know if your're awake.." shouted her new nurse on the x ray machine

Helga had been tired all week from the numerous quite unending tests, she had to take

Each time it been getting quite hard to do, even if she was a fully trained army girl?.

Why did she think army?, clearly that wasn't the right thing to think about that...

"1..."

She didn't understand how she bleed like that...

"2..."

Then Helga suddenly realized something...

"3..."

She was alone in the world but then was...

"4..."

KAI, how in the world could she forget Kai of all people?

"5..."

 _" **GERDA"**_

A voice suddenly spoke out inside the machine with her, it couldn't be real, it couldn't be her!?

"6...huh..."

 _ **"Do NOT hide from me little Gerda.."**_

"7..."

 _ **"8...it is time we met!"**_

* * *

 _Suddenly Helga Sinclair was no longer in the hospital but outside in the middle of a beautiful modern looking city. The towers of office buildings looked down on the young woman she know she was._

 _Helga was dressed in a bright cheery looking kimono, her long hair was styled into a tower bun. Her face looked shocked to be back here..._

 _Home, not the strange painful place she had just been too, that place must been a dream._

 _Here she where all her friends and family including Old Grandmother and..._

 _" **Well welcome back my DEAR... sweet...Gerda!"**_

 _She turned towards the voice as it was in the center of the lone city, she had known at first to just run away again..._

 _But the figure before her would just try to capture her again...and again along the pain that come with it_

 _She eyed the tall figure as it slowly walked toward her..._

 _It was long and slim as well as very eerily beautiful in other worldly way. The figure was purely blue in color as well wearing a furred white cap, its long fingers reached out toward Helga's face with there sharp thick nails._

 _The figure's round big emotionless eyes looked directly into her soul, the figure had no mouth and yet Helga could hear her every word_

 _The voice must of all sounded distant, yet sweet like the doctor in her "dream" did_

 _The most amusing thing about the figure was the long flowing blonde hair unbranded, through the cap_

 _Helga know well this figure was, as she spoke firmly standing her ground_

 _"What do want with me...Snow Queen?"_

* * *

 _The Snow Queen laughed loudly clearly heard through the empty streets of the city_

 _" **Straight to the point, little Gerda!, that's what i like about you..."**_

 _"All i want is Kai.."_

 ** _"You CAN'T have him, my dear, the mirror choose him...NOT you._**

 _ **Your're own stupid nature is what caused the beautiful Kai to fall into my hands, Gerda.**_

 _ **You believe that i would just allow him to go free because the girl he loves orders me to?"**_

 _Helga looked heart broken as tears come down her face "Please just allow me to see him, your're highness then i could repair that mirror.."_

 _She don't what the expression on the Snow Queen's face was but the creature seemed to begin laugh at her_

 _" **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

 ** _OHHHHHHHHH, what good are your're with promises then, when you haven't been around for the last five years!_**

 ** _Your're COMMAND the Snow Queen?...how foolish and weak your're truly are to think i would ever take orders from YOU._**

 ** _A girl whose very life is owed to ME, and yet your'e a little devil would rather hide behind her weakling grandmother then face the facts of HOW wrong and fucked up her own life is._**

 ** _I would rather you BEG me to kill him here and now..."_**

 _Helga suddenly felt pure rage in her voice "SHUT THE HELL UP, i am more braver then you!"_

 _The Snow Queen now towered over her menacingly as she put her long claws to her face_

 _ **"Yessssssssss, child this what i missed for those past long years, so i give you this..."**_

 _Suddenly both were atop the highest building within the city, as the tall figure take her by the hand, pointing toward the far mountains to the east_

 _ **"See those mountain peaks dear,**_

 _ **They are the tallest and grandest in all the world, within it lays my palace and..."**_

 _"Kai!, he is right there, you trapped him"_

 ** _"Smart girl, since i feel gentle with you for the time being, i give you this most wonderful gift..."_**

 _"What would that be?" she questioned as the Queen's eerie face drew near to her_

 ** _"Time..._**

 ** _Today is the first year of the Fest of the Golden Deer, the seasons will come from all around the world to meet,_**

 _ **It was also the time when the mirror was created and when you failed before hand to take Kai...**_

 _ **But if not by the end of that annual holiday,**_

 _ **YOU are not within my palace and to solve my riddle then the mirror will finished what it started with him!"**_

 _"NO!" she cried out as suddenly a huge snow draft formed over the Queen as she watched helplessly like what happened before_

 _ **"Clock's ticking little Gerda,**_

 _ **Best not be late to the party...or else"**_

* * *

"GET A CRASH CART NOW!" yelled out the lab tech as Helga begin to go into yet another violent seizure, as the nurses and doctors come running into the x ray room.

Elsa and Anna had been coming down the hall to go to lunch before shouts in Japanese and English.

Over it all, Anna shout at her "THE RESULTS COME BACK FOR EPILEPSY.."

Elsa "...AND?"

"THERE WHERE NEGATIVE, IT'S NOT EPILEPSY"

As Snow White run over to the cart, herself shouting orders in pure Japanese as Anna take to holding Helga's hand. "It will okay, Mein Herr.."

Just then a brown haired woman in yellow rain coat had entered into the hallway with tears in her beautiful eyes.

"HELGA!, please just be okay.."

Suddenly Elsa not knowing what else to do had grabbed ahold of the distressed woman,

and take her to the waiting hallway as the doctors continued there work.

* * *

"Am Doctor Elsa Arendelle, and i want to know why you know Professor Sinclair?" she was being kind to the lean woman whose voice, a thick British accent which was still in tears.

"My name is Jane Porter..."

Elsa bitterly smiled at her "And long have you been friends?"

Now it was Jane's turn to laugh

"AHAHA, your're mistaken there if that was what Helga was saying about me?...

Am her girlfriend"

Elsa was shocked to say the least, not that she was judging it was just not what she excepted from a woman full of surprises...

Somewhere, Walt was enjoying all this

There was still alot missing for this puzzle, she wasn't getting shown what seemed to be all signs pointing to Epilepsy and yet the results showed noting, therefore she was back to square one.

It wasn't a puzzle though...it was a riddle, and if she failed Helga would die

* * *

 **Quick author's note: Please review and tell me what you think so far of this story:)**

 _ **Next Chapter: The Ice Palace**_


End file.
